I Cry
by angeleyes452
Summary: This is for all you Shayne Ward fans, song fic. Set during AJBAC it wasn't Max who got shot, it was Zack. What would happen to them if Manticore hadn't recaptured them the night they took down Manticore. Max sits on top of the space needle and thinks back
1. Goodbye

Title: I Cry  
Author: Angeleyes  
Disclaimer: All that stuff about Dark Angel belonging to Cameron, Eglee, and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Set during AJBAC it wasn't Max who got shot, it was Zack. What would happen to them if Manticore hadn't recaptured them the night they took down Manticore. Max sits on top of the space needle and thinks back on the event.

Zack and me ran through the woods at Manticore as fast as they could, Zack was leading the way. Then out of nowhere appeared two X7's, One ran into me knocking me to the ground, we started to fight and the other X7 went after Zack. I'm not sure what happened but somehow the X7 pulled out a gun, aimed at Zack and pulled the trigger.

I can remember hearing Zack say "Oh wait" to the young soldier but the bullet hit him.

I fought the X7 with pure anger and hatred, i finally had the upper hand and i knocked him out. I spun around to see Zack fall to the ground "No" were the only words i could say.

Then the X7 turned his gun to me but he wasn't fast enough i blurred to the side and broke his neck. I ran to Zacks side "Zack" i whispered struggling to find my voice and trying so hard to hide the tears that were beginning to build up. He just lay there motionless and i felt my heart stop.

"Zack...Zack don't do this" I told him as i pulled him onto my lap and hugged him. My worst nightmare was coming true, i was losing my big brother.

I moved his camouflaged jacket to reveal a deep gun shot would to the heart area. It looked really bad and this is when i realised he probably wouldn't make it.

"Maxie" Zack coughed looking up at me, i was so relieved to hear him call my name.

"Sshh save your strength, it's gonna be okay, were gonna get out of here" I told both him and myself. As i feared Zack might slip away and i could be recaptured.

"No..No, it's too late for me.." Zack started but i had to cut him off i couldn't stand to hear him say those hurtful things.

"Don't say that, I can't lose you" I told him as i felt Zack slip away in my arms and i could fight back the tears anymore, i was hurting so much.

"I love you, Maxie" He told me as he reached up and wiped away my tears with his thumb. He smiled at me and for some reason i'm not sure why his gaze moved from my eyes to over my shoulder.

"I love you too" I told him as my heart was falling apart.

"I can see Tinga, Eva and Ben" Zack told me in a low voice. I looked over my shoulder to where he was looking but i couldn't see anyone.

"Say hi to them for me and tell them i love them" I replied Zack just nodded slightly.

"Goodbye Maxie, I'll miss you" Zack said to me and i knew this was it but before it had sunk in he had left me.

"Goodbye" I whispered, i sobbed even harder because i felt so alone and he was gone and will never come back.

I pulled Zack closer to me and hugged him tighter "Zack please don't go i need you" I told him hoping he would come back to me but he didn't.

_**You said goodbye,**_

_**I fell apart,**_

_**I fell from all we had.**_

* * *

_Zacks spirit separated it's self from his body and he floated over to where Ben, Tinga and Eva stood._

_"Welcome to the after life, bro" Ben hugged his brother._

_"Thanks" Zack replied he couldn't believe this was happening._

_"Hell big brother, i've missed you" Tinga told him._

_"I've missed you aswell Tinga" Zack hugged his sister._

_"Hey Zee" Eva greeted her long lost brother._

_"I can't believe this is happening" Zack looked at his three siblings infront of him then over at Max._

_"Zack come back, please don't leave me" Max cried_

_"Can i talk to her even though i'm...well you know?" Zack asked_

_"Yes, only if you have a bond or connection" Ben answered._

_"Try to speak to Maxie. The two of you have a close relationship she will be able to hear you" Tinga commented._

_"Zack... Max could see you as clearly as you see her now, if you want her to" Eva informed him._

_Zack slowly walked forward and placed his hand on Maxs shoulder "Max" he whispered. She slowly stood up and turned to face him._

* * *

Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice whispered my name, Zack whispered my name. I stood up slowly and turned around i couldn't believe it Zack was standing right infront of me but his voice echoed and he was transparent.

"Zack...i...i don't understand" I told him as i looked from the Zack on the ground to another Zack who was talking to me.

"I'm still getting used to it myself... Maxie you have to get out of here" He told me softly smiling.

"I can't leave you here ... well your erm" I muttered wiping away my tears with the sleeves of my jacket.

"Your not i will always be her in your heart and i'll be looking over you" Zack answered me and my eyes yet again changed a look from the Zack infront of me to the one on the ground.

**_You nee to let things go,_**

**_I know you told me so,_**

**_I've been through hell,_**

**_To break the spell._**

"You have to move on" he told me softly

"I know, i'll never forget you... Tell Ben, Eva, Tinga i'm sorry for what happened to them...and Zack i'm sorry" I replied

"They love you Maxie, it wasn't your fault and i just wasn't fast enough" Zack answered.

Suddenly there was a sound in the trees behind Zacks ghostly self. I automatically went into a fighting stance. I used my enhanced eye sight to look into the woods and seen X7's and X5's heading my way.

"Max you have to get out of here now" I heard Zack say but i had zoned out.

"Move it soldier" Zack snapped which pulled me out of a day dream. I nodded and ran to the van where Syl, Krit, Logan and Lydecker were waiting.

**_Why did i ever let you slip away,_**

**_Can't stand,_**

**_Another day without you,_**

**_Without felling,_**

**_I once know._**

**_I cry silently,_**

**_I cry inside of me,_**

**_I cry hopelessly,_**

**_Cause i know i'll never feel your love again,_**

**_I cry cause you're not here with me._**

"Zack i'm so sorry i couldn't save you...but i'll fight them, I'll fight them for you if Manticore comes back" Max muttered into the air hoping Zack would hear her.

What did you think? Please let me know. Kelly x


	2. I miss you

_**I Cry – chapter 2**_

Max, Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal are enjoying a busy night at crash but something is annoying Max. Alec and Herbal are playing pool, Sketchy is rather drunk and had fallen asleep on the table. While Cindy is watching Max as she stares into her glass of beer burried in her thoughts.

"Aiight, boo what's up?" Cindy asked Max

"Nothing, Why would anything be up?" Max answered not moving her gaze from the glass.

"Sure. Now Original Cindy knows something is buggin her girl" Cindy replied

"It's just... i miss Zack, so much" Max told her finally looking up at her best friend.

"Aaww come here boo" Cindy pulled Max into a hug, Max let out a much needed sigh.

"It just doesn't seem like he's gone, ya know?" Max said

"Yeah boo" Cindy agreed

"I'm gonna bounce, catch ya later" Max commented as she picked up her jacket and put it on.

"Where ya going boo?" Cindy asked

"To clear my head" Max answered smiling slightly.

"Aiight, be careful up there boo" Cindy understoon Max was going to the space needle.

"See ya" Max said bye to Alec and Herbal as she walked past them.

"Cherrio sistah" Herbal replied

"Bye Maxie" Alec answered.

Max arrived at the space needle, ran up the stairs, pulled the protective cover off the hidden keyboard and slipped down onto the chair and began to play what she was feeling and softly sang.

"I miss you,

Miss you so bad,

I don't forget you,

Oh it's so sad"

"I hope you can hear me,

Cause i remember it clearly. The day,

you slipped away,

Was the day i found it out be the same"

"I didn't get around to kiss you,

Goodbye on the hand,

I wish i could see you again,

i know that i can't"

"I've had my wake up,

Won't you wake up,

I keep asking why"

"I happened you passed by,

And now you gone,

Now you gone,

There you go,

There you go,

Somewhere i can't bring you back,

I miss you"

"I miss you too, Maxie" Zack softly said as he walked in the space needle window behind Max.

"Zack...No he's dead, your a clone" Max voice started as a whisper then shouted with anger and hatred.

"No, Max it really is me" Zack took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm not going back, you can't make" Max shouted and took up a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to take you back" Zack replied in a calm voice as he cotinued to walk slowly towards Max.

"Don't come any closer or i'll kick your ass" Max warned

"Maxie... it's me Zack" he tried to tell her but was given a punch to the chest then a kick and he winced in pain.

"No. your a clone. I saw Zack die in my arms you can't be him" Max retorted.

"If i was a clone how would i know that when we were kids at Manticore i climbed up a tree to get you a red balloon that was stuck at the top and i gave it to you. Or that some how after i had died i was able to talk to you" Zack camly told her as he walked out the window and lay down on the cold surface of the space needle and rubbed his chest where Max had kicked him while looking up at the stars.

After a few minutes Max slowly walked outside and sat down next to Zack.

"Are you hurt?" she asked looking down at him.

"A bit...do you believe me now?" Zack answered as he sat up and Max helped him.

"Can i see your bar code?" Max asked Zack smiled and nodded. He turned his head to the side, Max leaned over and moved the collar of his jacket to show a barcode on his neck.

"Zack" Max recognised it right away, A tear fell. Zack turned around to look at her.

"Zack it really is you...i don't understand" Max whispered as she threw her arms around his neck, he winced in pain as Max hugged him.

Max sensed she had hurt him and pulled away "Oh am sorry"

"It's alright... Max about what i said to you back in the woods i ment it" Zack spoke looking deep into Maxs eyes.

"So did i" Max replied smiling at him as Zack began to close the space between them as their lips met for a slow and passionate kiss.

"What do ya say we go to mine and have a coffee?" Max asked as they broke apart.

"That's a great idea and some much needed sleep" Zack agreed as he and Max stood up and headed down the stairs of the space needle hand in hand.

"And you can tell me all about what happened?" Max added and Zack nodded.

Later on that night at Maxs apartment. They both had coffee and Zack got a changed of clothes from Alec and burned the Manticore blue and white uniform.

"So you really saw Tinga, Ben and Eva huh?" Max asked as she lay next to Zack.

"Yah, Tinga and Ben haven't changed a bit and Eva is a lot like Syl" Zack answered smiling.

"Two Syls, that could be troublesome" Max laughed and Zack joined in.

"Next question maxie" Zack stated

"How come your here?" Max asked wondering

"Well you know how we heard the soldiers in the forest then you ran off..." Zack started

"Yeah" Max remembered

"...The soldiers thought you would be long gone, so they didn't follow you. Lydecker arrived not far behind them in a car. Then i was taken back to home sweet home where i think i had a heart transplant... see the lovely scar" Zack finnished and showed Max the scar on his chest.

"Oh that looks sore" Max commented as she screwed her face up.

"When did you escape?" Max asked

"Last week sometime they were taking me to phy-ops and i took that as a chance to escape" Zack answered

"Zack i'm sorry" Max apologised

"You have nothing to be sorry for.." he was cut off by Max

"But if i had just gotten myself caught i could have helped you escape" Max butted in.

"No..No Max don't start with the but if routine. I'm okay, your okay and now we are together again" Zack told her.

"Your right...you should get some sleep, you look like crap" Max smiled

"Thanks Maxie, i love you too" Zack replied smiling and gently kissed her.

"Right back at ya" Max answered.

Hiya readers. I hope you enjoyed it. It would mean a lot to me if ya let me know. Hint hint lol. All reviewers get a reply honest. Kelly x.


End file.
